lab_rats_arrested_developmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Crossers
"Double Crossers" is the sixth episode of Lab Rats: Arrested Development's fourth season. Donald's new business hits a rough patch and he must bribe a politician to get his scam back on track. Synopsis Donald meets with Herbert Krane at his fundraising dinner and bribes him with a $50,000 check obtained from Bree to sponsor building the wall between America and Mexico. Meanwhile, Douglas, posing as Donald, makes love with Tasha who unwittingly reveals the entire land plot to him. Driving back to Mexico, Donald watches as Krane announces on FOX 6 that he supports building the wall. Back at the sweat lodge, he discovers that his land is entirely in Mexico so he calls Oliver to try and get Krane to flip flop, but Krane wants another bribe. At that moment, DJ arrives in his limo. Tasha had told Douglas that she wanted DJ involved in the project to groom him to be the Davenport Industries president. Donald lets DJ's bees out of the limo and the swarm destroys his sweat lodge community. Douglas then powerfully stands up to Donald and storms off, claiming he is going to continue posing as him. Donald calls Tasha who tells him to get Krane to oppose the wall at any cost. Afraid that he is losing his masculinity, Donald meets with Dr. Evans who tests his testosterone and leads George to believe that the Divine Spirit he saw while eating maca actually cursed him. Thinking he is going to Mission Creek Imaging, Donald walks into Mission Creek Imagine and sees Chase. He agrees to sign his release papers if Chase convinces Herbert Krane to oppose the wall. He meets with Tasha and has no gusto to make love to her. She suggests that they convince Krane to build enough of the wall to trigger the government payment to the Davenport Industries, but not enough to eliminate the value of their Mexican land. Donald convinces Chase to give DJ a job so the brothers meet at the model academy and brag about how great their lives are (even though neither is happy). They drink John Beard's Mike's Hard Lemonade and talk about Chase's fear of Rex Howard over his interest in Rebel Alley. DJ suggests Chase show Donald Chase how successful he is by inviting him to the Ealing Club in order to get his rights for the Davenport family movie. Donald and Leo film a video showing a built "wall", actually filmed while driving in circles around a Hall & Burton's Frozen Goat Cream silo. At Cinco de Cuatro Chase tells Donald that he got Krane against the wall and that he was going to make love to Tasha Bernstein. Donald then gives the wall plan away to Tasha Bernstein who forbids him to use the Davenport Industries (which she owns) to build the wall, a political agenda she opposes. Donald then meets with Dr. Evans who tells him that his testosterone levels were so low they were in the "baby" range. He moves back to Davenport Tower and begins living life as a woman.